Fiber optic communications systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high band width communication capabilities to customers. Fiber optic communications systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. A typical fiber optic network includes a system of trunk fiber optic cables each including a relatively large number of optical fibers. Fiber optic networks also include drop cables that interconnect to fibers of the trunk cables at various locations along the lengths of the trunk cables. The drop cables can be routed from the trunk cables to subscriber locations or to intermediate structures such as drop terminals.
Drop cables are often connected to the optical fibers of trunk cables via splices (e.g., fusion splices). Splices are typically supported within splice trays that are often protected from the environment by sealed, re-enterable closures. Such closures typically include sealed ports through which the trunk cables and drop cables enter the closures. Example dome-style splice closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,780,173; 5,446,823; and 5,323,480; which patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Drop cables can also be connected to trunk cables through the use of fiber optic connectors (e.g., non-ruggedized connectors or ruggedized connectors). Non-ruggedized connectors are generally less robust that ruggedized connectors. Also, in contrast to non-ruggedized connectors, ruggedized connectors are typically equipped with seals. Because of their non-robust and unsealed structure, non-ruggedized connectors are generally used for inside applications or within sealed closures. In contrast, because of their robust and sealed structure, ruggedized connectors can be used in outside applications where they are exposed to the environment. The use of ruggedized fiber optic connection systems allows pre-connectorized drop cables to be connected to fibers of a trunk cable without accessing the inside of a splice closure. For example, the drop cables can include ruggedized connectors that plug into ruggedized adapters mounted on the outside wall of a splice closure. An example splice enclosure including ruggedized adapters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,074.
Drop cables can often be routed from a trunk cable to an intermediate structure such as a drop terminal. Drop terminals equipped with ruggedized adapters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,292,763; 7,120,347; and 7,266,244.